DESCRIPTION (provide by applicant) [unreadable] [unreadable] This is a renewal application for the "Short-Term Research Training for Minority Students" program, based in the Department of Environmental Health Sciences at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health (BSPH). The central goal of this program for qualified undergraduates is to increase the diversity of students with knowledge of and who wish to go on to do graduate study in the field of environmental health sciences. Secondary goals include: 1) increasing the awareness in these undergraduates of opportunities for training and careers in the field environmental health within a public health setting; and 2) increasing the numbers of undergraduates aware of these career opportunities by accepting students from different colleges and universities across the country. Since 2001, and including incoming 2005 students, this grant has supported 23 under-represented students. Undergraduate students are recruited from applicants to the Hopkins Disparity Summer Internship Program (DSIP). Criteria for selection and appointment to this training grant include academic performance (GPA > 3.0), completion of at least 2 years of college, interest in environmental health as related to human health, letters of recommendation, and some prior laboratory experience through course work or research. In addition to working in the research program of their faculty sponsor, students in this training program participate in a weekly seminar series sponsored by participating faculty. They also participate with other students in DSIP who are working with faculty in other departments of the BSPH and with faculty in the School of Medicine, in a welcoming reception, a separate seminar series and a culminating poster session. The students receive a letter and evaluation form from the Director, and each year they are contacted and asked to provide information on their progress through their academic careers and current status. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]